Find the Mystery answers,guesses and more!
This is the official collection of Find the mystery stuff.(even though it was created by Port1967 and not Superyoshibros20) Mystery #1 Unamed Mode: Easy-Medium Challenge: Find a flypaper! Picture Unavailable Port1967’s 1st guess "- I found it! It is in the backround!" (I think) INCORRECT Superyoshibros20's tip It is not on the background. Do you see at the middle of the background a little bit at the right? It is not a flypaper, I do not know what is it.< Port1967's 2nd guess Oh right. I think I see it at the bottom. INCORRECT Klemen702's guess It's behind the timer! CORRECT Badge earned by Klemen702 Fly Badge.png|The Badge Mystery #2 Changes in the greenhouse! Mode: Easy Challenge: Find 3 errors in the second image that does not appear in the first image. Picture Feed me mistery.png|The mystery Klemen702's guess Venus fly trap is sleeping,the spider's web is white in pic 2 black in pic 1 and the tree has more circle thing.CORRECT Badge earned by Klemen702 Badge maker.png|The Badge Pufflesrcute's guess Flytrap is blinking,web is white and tree has extra detail CORRECT BUT LATE Mystery #3 Viruses in a computer? Idea by: Port1967 Mode: Medium-Hard Challenge: Say the exact number of Oodlegobs that appear in the screen. Picture Oodlegobs.png|The mystery Port1967's idea An Oodlegobs one? Klemen702's guess 52!CORRECT Badge earned by Klemen702 Oodlegobs badge.png|The Badge Update #1 Superyoshibros20's comment regarding the update Today I decided I will not say in the chat when do I upload a new mystery, because a lot of people does not use the chat, so 3 or 4 people that is in the chat can try to solve the mystery faster than the other people that do not use the chat. Now you must visit sometimes this blog post so you can see new mysteries. I do not know if when you follow a blog post and there are new comments, you get a message or something. Mystery #4 Lights off! Mode: Medium-Hard Challenge: Find a henchman. Picture Enemy 585-2.png|The mystery Klemen702's guess 1:at the left sign going into a cave'CORRECT' 2:at the right sign coming out of the cave'INCORRECT' 3:he is hiding in one of his helmets.INCORRECT Port1967’s guess(a correction to Klemen702's guess) I think he means the one on the left of the left sign.CORRECT Discussion After a discussion about who gets the badge,Superyoshibros20 decided that nobody gets the badge. Badge earned by No one Light badge.png|The planned badge Mystery #5 Port1967's 1st guess "Dear brave knight: I have been kinapped by a knight in my Granfather´s castle. Please, you must rescue me! If you rescue me I´ll pay you a lot of coins. First of all enter into the castle. Then you will see a ladder. Climb it. The go left and climb up the second ladder. Strange ghosts are in this castle, and I think one of them took a skeleton´s body. Try to dodge it. I do not want to see what will happen if a ghost becomes angry. Near the skeleton there is a trap, do not fall! Jump, and then go down the next ladder. There is a half-broken wall, so, if you have a sword, break it. Then fall and break the next wall. Dodge the spikes and the fireballs, climb up the ladder, go left, dodge the skeleton and climb uo the last ladder. Then you must fight the knight and, if you win, rescue me please! Princess Nectarine" It is not a ladder,it is a stairs! Klemen702's guess "Dear brave knight: I have been kinapped by a knight in my Granfather´s castle. Please, you must rescue me! If you rescue me I´ll pay you a lot of coins. First of all enter into the castle. Then you will see a ladder. Climb it. The go left and climb up the second ladder. Strange ghosts are in this castle, and I think TWO of them took a skeleton´s body. Try to dodge it. I do not want to see what will happen if a ghost becomes angry. Near the skeleton there is a trap, do not fall! Jump, and then go down the next stairs. There is a half-broken wall, so, if you have a sword, break it. Then fall and break the next wall. Dodge the spikes and the fireballs, climb up the ladder, go left, dodge the skeleton and climb uo the last ladder. Then you must fight the knight and, if you win, rescue me please! Princess Nectarine" Superyoshibros20's tip Tip #1: Read another time the letter. There is a wrong word or thing in that letter. If you still do not know the answer, tell to me and I´ll tell the second tip. Port1967's 2nd guess "Dear brave knight: I have been kinapped by a knight in my Granfather´s castle. Please, you must rescue me! If you rescue me I´ll pay you a lot of coins. First of all enter into the castle. Then you will see a ladder. Climb it. The go left and climb up the second ladder. Strange ghosts are in this castle, and I think one of them took a skeleton´s body. Try to dodge it. I do not want to see what will happen if a ghost becomes angry. Near the skeleton there is a trap, do not fall! Jump, and then go down the next ladder. There is a half-broken wall, so, if you have a sword, break it. Then fall and break the next wall. Dodge the spikes and the fireballs, climb up the ladder, go left, dodge the skeleton and climb uo the last ladder. Then you must fight the knight and, if you win, rescue me please! Princess Nectarine" Badge earned by Port1967 Letter badge.png|The badge Update #2 Superyoshibros20's 1st comment regarding the update By the way, I will create badges in this blog post, but you can not see them. I´ll change the mysteries solved and the max number of mysteries solved in one try to Badges collected and points. The badges are the same as in this wiki. Bronze: 10 points Silver: 50 points Gold: 100 points and Diamond: 200 points Superyoshibros20's 2nd comment regarding the update In the last comment I talked about badges. I think you (I mean every user that plays this game and wins at least 1 time) should put in your profile the badges you earn in this game, so everybody can see how good are you in this game. You should not cheat, because I can know when do you do that ;) Superyoshibros20's 3rd comment regarding the update Everytime I create new challenges, I´ll sumbit the badge image. if I see an avatar in the wrong profile, the cheater can not earn more badges and he/she will not appear in the top 5 list. If a user sees another user is cheating with badges and I do not know it, tell to me please :) Thanks. New Badge Pack #1 5-mysteries.png|For solving 5 mysteries 10 mysteries.png|For solving 10 mysteries 25 mysteries.png|For solving 25 mysteries 50 mysteries.png|For solving 50 mysteries Mystery #6 Port1967's guess At the bottom,behind the right sign.CORRECT Badge earned by Port1967 Strawberry badge.png|The Badge Mystery #7 Port1967's 1st guess One is on the right of the rightmost pinwheel,one is near the rightmost hump of the camel at the bottom right and one is under the camel at the top right.INCORRECT Port1967's 2nd guess The characters are the green Square Meal troll,a bean person wearing a mask and a bean person's ghost.CORRECT Image.jpg|The answer Badge earned by Port1967 Cable car badge.png|The Badge New mystery type #1 Mystery word of the week is introduced. It is basically a random word from a Nitrome game that you have to guess! Mystery word #1: Port1967's tip It's in your contributions on the Fan Fiction Wiki... :P Badge earned by No one Coin word.png|The planned badge Mystery word #2 Superyoshibros20's 1st tip Did not change. Only one word and it is a pick up. Port1967's 1st guess Gem!INCORRECT Port1967's 2nd guess Fruit!INCORRECT Klemen702's guess A coin.INCORRECT Port1967's 3rd guess Food(Square Meal)INCORRECT Port1967's 4th guess Hearts!INCORRECT Pufflesrcute's guess Worm'INCORRECT' Superyoshibros20's 2nd tip The player can eat it (like fruit). Time runs out The correct answer is: Bug Badge earned by No one The badge was never put up so we do not know what it looks like. Mystery word #3 Superyoshibros20's 1st tip Something that appears in Cheese Dreams; one word. Klemen702's guess Stars'INCORRECT' Pufflesrcute's guess Mouse'INCORRECT' Superyoshibros20's 2nd tip What do mouses want to destroy? Port1967's 1st guess Cheese'INCORRECT' Superyoshibros20's 3rd tip No,but you were too close. Port1967's 2nd guess Moon'CORRECT' Badge earned by Port1967 Moon mystery word.png|The badge Mystery #8 Klemen702's guess Inside the star at top left,behind the red cloud,inside the spike ball's mouth,riding the dog.PARTLY CORRECT Port1967's guess Answer image-http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/7/74/Mystery8Answer.jpg The one in the star belongs to the skull balloon,the one in the spike ball's mouth belongs to the bird balloon,the one behind the cloud belongs to the ninja balloon and the one on Squeak belongs to the balloon with sunglasses.CORRECT Badge earned by Port1967 Hot air.png|The Badge Extra badge earned by Port1967(for completing his 5th mystery) 5-mysteries.png|The extra badge Quiz #1 The quiz a) Finding items or objects. b) Drawing in Paint the solution. c) Both d) I love all the mysteries, so make sometimes finding items mysteries and sometimes drawing mysteries. Port1967's answer D Mystery #9 Port1967's guess MYSTERY9ANSWER.jpg|'UNKNOWN IF CORRECT OR NOT' Badge earned by No one has earned the badge yet Draw artist.png|The badge New mystery type #2 Superyoshibros20's comment regarding the new mystery type Sometimes, mysteries have more than 1 mystery in the image, and I will not post the secret mystery. Every time you find a secret mystery that I made without saying anything about it, you will get a special badge. I WILL NOT notice it, so look well at the pictures. Mystery #10 Klemen702's guess 30 small legged blobs'CORRECT' Badge earned by Klemen702 Frog badge.png|The Badge Secret Mystery #1 Klemen702's guess The lift says Port1967'CORRECT' Badge earned by Klemen702 Lift secret badge.png|The Badge Extra badge earned by Klemen702(for completing his 5th mystery) 5-mysteries.png|The extra badge Superyoshibros20 GETS a diamond badge from Port1967 The Badge THECREATORMYSTERY.jpg|The badge New mystery type #3 Superyoshibros20's 1st comment regarding the new mystery type I have made a new challenge. It is called "Boss". First of all you must say to me if you want to play it or if you do not want. The minimun number of players needed is 2. I´ll explain the rules down here: - Bosses will not appear more times than normal mysteries. - Bosses usually have 3 health points, and they lose 1 health point when you solve one of their mysteries. - Bosses will create 3 mysteries that you must solve for to beat them. - If you solve a mystery before your opponents, they will lose some points. - Losers lose more points when the bosses have less health points. - Only a player wins when he/she beats the last mystery. If you bet 2 mysteries and your opponent bet 1, but it was the last, he/she wins. - The badge you earn is always a diamond badge. Superyoshibros20's 2nd comment regarding the new mystery type(as a reply to Klemen702) Klemen, if you can not find it, tell it to me and I´ll give you a hint :) But it costs 10 points Mystery #11 Port1967's guess 30!INCORRECT Klemen702's guess There are 32 ants'CORRECT' Badge earned by Klemen702 Ants Badge.png|The Badge Secret Mystery #2 Port1967's guess There is a Square Meal Troll on one of the plants. Is that a secret mystery?CORRECT Klemen702's guess Troll on cactus Badge earned by Port1967 Troll Badge.png|The badge King Frog Mystery #1/Mystery #12 Frostyflytrap's guess I'm guessing it's behind the speech bubble next to the flag.INCORRECT Pufflesrcute's guess Is it near the tree?INCORRECT Superyoshibros20's 1st tip It is in the background so... It is smaller than the normal henchman. Badge earned by No one has earned the badge yet Mystery #13 GouchnoxWiki's guess I counted 32.INCORRECT Frostyflytrap's 1st guess 27, it says it on the bottom screen.INCORRECT Superyoshibros20's 1st tip There are more than 27 spiders. Klemen702's guess 39'INCORRECT' Superyoshibros20's 2nd tip The number of spiders is between GouchnoxWiki´s answer and Klemen702´s answer. Frostyflytrap's 2nd guess 28'INCORRECT' Port1967's guess 35'UNKNOWN IF CORRECT OR NOT' Badge earned by No one has earned the badge yet Spider badge.png|The badge Mystery word #4 An accident Superyoshibros20 uploaded the badge to the Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki so the mystery was cancelled. Badge earned by No one TRUE Robotic Parrot word.jpg|The planned badge Mystery word #5 Port1967's guess Stick out tounge Lost Moon'UNKNOWN IF CORRECT OR NOT' Badge earned by No one has earned the badge yet. The badge has not been put up yet so we do not know what it looks like. Mystery #14 Frostyflytrap's guess THe workers must perform a glitch where 2 workers will ride in the same helecopter. :P'INCORRECT' Klemen702's guess One of the workers calls a random guy for a helicopter while the others take their own.CORRECT Badge earned by Klemen702 Helicopter badge.png|The badge Mystery #15 GouchnoxWiki's guess Found it !!!!! In Cheese Dreams: New Moon, there's always a mouse inside a platform ball !INCORRECT Klemen702's guess One of the mice bombs has no light...CORRECT Badge earned by Klemen702 Mice badge.png|The badge Mystery #16 Superyoshibros20's 1st tip That code has numbers from 1 to 26. If number 23 is D',What letters are the other numbers? Superyoshibros20's 2nd tip 23 is D, 21 is F and 19 is H. You should know now the code. Klemen702's guess mooo.oh you are both ice! i love ice! come here!mooo'CORRECT It's the udder cow'CORRECT' from bad ice cream 3!CORRECT Badge earned by Klemen702 Udder cow badge.png|The badge Mystery #17 Port1967's guess 29'UNKNOWN IF CORRECT OR NOT' Badge earned by No one has earned the badge yet Fleas badge.png|The badge Want more? Go here! Category:Port1967 Category:Mysteries